Winning the Game
by Snappy-Pants
Summary: Draco warned Harry that he’d better lose the quidditch game...in response to challenge posted by hope21108 on
1. Chapter 1

Title: Winning the Game

Author: Snappy Pants

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and that includes these characters. Don't try to sue me. I got nuthin.

Summary: Draco warned Harry that he'd better lose the quidditch game…..in response to challenge posted by hope21108 on

Rating- MA for Cussing, slash, graphic sex, toy, and violence, PWP, sap. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE! IF ANY OF THE ABOVE FACTORS SQUICKS YOU, THAT IS WHAT THE BACK BUTTON IS FOR! I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE IF YOU CONTINUE READING DESPITE THESE WARNINGS AND ARE OFFENDED, FLAMES DUE TO ANY OF THE ABOVE FACTORS WILL BE RIDICULED!

NOTE: OH my adoring readers, I'm back! M'kay, I don't normally do challenge fics, but this was so perfect that I just couldn't pass it up, SO! And don't worry, more Bloodyplay to come!!!! Enjoy, my lovely readers!!! p.s. sorry about typos, I was in a hurry to post this.

**Winning The Game**

Harry was in trouble, and he knew it. He didn't know why he'd done this to himself, Draco had told him, had _warned_ him, for Merlin's sake, and still Harry felt the need to push the mold. Harry was a glutton for punishment, there was no other possible explanation.  
-flashback-  
It had happened the night before, in their ritual pre-game fuck, and the sex was amazing, as usual. How could it not be, they were both so high-strung with adrenaline. At the time Harry had been so caught up in orgasm he almost hadn't heard the threat as Draco curled fingers through his messy hair harder than usual, hissing into his ear from behind  
"You're going to lose the game tomorrow, Harry. Lose the game, or you'll only have yourself to blame. Lose the game, baby, or I'm going to make you wish you had."  
Harry had completely forgotten as soon as he'd collapsed into the bed, Draco falling with a light smack on top, and they had both promptly passed out.  
And he'd won the game! As he soared over the field, grin stretched across his face nad snitch clasped closely in his hand, he thought nothing could bring him down from winning the first Gryffindor -Slytherin game of the year. He landed with a flourish, as he jumped off his broom and the team rushed him for a group hug, almost crushing the seeker under their weight.  
Harry had glanced across the firld, scanning for Draco. Draco, who was stainding at the entrance of the Slytherin locker room, arms across his chest, and a wicked smirk across his face. Suddenly Harry's victory wasn't so sweet as his stomach hit the floor and his eyes went wide.  
It all came rushing back- the fingers in his hair, the sweet feeling of orgasm, and the ominous pasps from his over. Oh shit.  
None of the team noticed in their revelry as Harry followed sowly to the locker room, a nervous expression on his face. He showered slowly, and by the time he looked up to turn off the hot spray, the room was empty, the only sound the drip of the water down the drain.  
"Didn't you think I was serious?" The quite voice echoed from the dark corner of the showers. Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco stepped towards him, still in his Slytherin uniform. Harry tried to smile and laugh it off.  
"Come on Draco, what are you going to do? I won, fair and square." His smile faltered as Draco circled behind him.  
"Oh, you won the quidditch match alright." Harry shivered as Draco's breath cooled the water on his neck. "But I'm going to personally," Draco kissed his neck, "make sure that you lose the game."  
"Game?" Harry's voice shook just a little. "What game?"  
"You'll see." Draco whispered. He spun Harry around, piniing him against the wall. In the heated kiss that followed, Harry started to relax. Well, he thought, if just a little rought sex is all this is, it won't be so bad.  
And rough it was. Draco seemed to have no mercy, ruthlessly plundering Harry's mouth, gnawing relentlessly at his lips. Harry smiled to himself- at least it's cold out so no one will as wy I'm wearing a turtleneck tomorrow.  
As the foreplay drew out, Draco seemed to lose some of his ferocity. The kisses became more tender, the touches more loving, less hurried and more tantalizing. Harry relaxed completely, a smirk on his face as he felt Draco's gentle fingers around his ass, coaxing and well-lubed. Harry counted fingers- one…two…three…He gasped as his prostate was brushed, and suddenly the fingers were withdrawn as Draco spun him around.  
Draco reigned kisses on his shoulders as he gently pushed into Harry's stretched body, whispering sweet nothings as he thrust and pulled back, thrust and pulled back, thrust and pulled back, in particular hurry. The two rocked together in blissful peace, smiles on both their faces as they both slowly reached orgasm. They gasped in time with the other as they dropped over the edge together, as Harry spurt on the wall and felt the warm, familiar feeling of Draco's cum inside him.  
They collapsed on the wet floor, spooning together for warmth. Harry sighed contentedly, all worries forgotten. He frowned for a moment when he felt Draco disappear, but relaxed once more when he felt him return. Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline when he felt Draco's fingers again.  
"Ready to go again already, love?" Harry went to turn and face Draco, but a rough hand grasped his shoulder and pushed him back on his side. He frowned a little as Draco's fingers continued to prod, less gentle than before. He winced.  
"Draco, be careful, please." Harry winced again as Draco's fingers continued insistently and relentlessly going deeper, until the knuckles were hitting his prostate. The mix of pain and the joltz of pleasure were starting to drive Harry insane. His body was confused. Did it feel good? OR did it hurt? Was he aroused? OR should he just struggle and try to get away?  
"Are you ready for your punishment, Harry?" Dracos' voice was low and threatening by Harry's ear.  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Fear was starting to take over Harry's confused body.  
"Remember? I told you, Harry. I told you to lose the game. But you didn't listen, you won the game, and this, baby, this is your punishment."  
Without warning, Harry felt something large and cold and circular shoved up into his boyd. He let out a strangled yell, taken by surprise and pain despite the previous sex and stretching.  
"Dr-" Harry was panting as the thing started…fluttering? inside him. "Dra-Draco. What's going oh-ah! on?" He squirmed against the cold tile as the thing shifted inside him, hitting against his prostate.  
Draco sat back for a minute, smirk across his face as he admired the affect his handiwork was hacing, before he leaned over and rolled Harry onto his back. Harry yelped as the thing moved again, momentarily resting on his prostate before he shifted his hips. When his eyes had un-crossed, he stared up into Draco's face, bewildered. Draco let out a chuckle, and leaned down to place a kiss on the bridge of Harry's nose.  
"Shall I tell you what's going on, then?"  
"Yes, please" Harry said breathily. Another laugh from Draco.  
"What you have up your lovely ass, my dear Harry, is the very golden snitch that got you into this. But as you will no doubt find out, I've made this particular snitch special. Not only will it keep fluttering until I cast the counter-charm, but I've worked a little something extra into the mix." Harry shuddered, what more 'extra' did he need?! "It will keep fluttering and occasionally brushing against your prostate, but every time you cum, it puinishes you for me." Draco paused, and Harry was afraid to ask, but his partner was silent for so long watching him squirm that Harry cracked and asked.  
"H-how will it punish me?" Draco leaned down to whisper in his ear-  
"Every time you cum, baby, every time you orgasm, it releases water, shooting it up into your body. You didn't eat breakfast, did you? No, you never do before a game. So your stomach is nice and empty and ready to be filled." Harry was almost hyperventilating. "But Harry. Harry, there's more." He whimpered. "As your stomach is filled with this water, it will start to protrude, like after you eat a rather large meal. Now, if by the end of this fantastic punishment your stomach is still flat, I promise to be gentle and take the snitch out and fuck you just like you like it. If not, well, if not we'll play with some of the other toys I lifted from the quidditch pitch." Harry shuddered again, twisting to look Draco in the face. "Oh, don't worry love, it's just after dinner up in the castle now. Meet be back here, at the same time tomorrow, and we'll see how you did."  
Draco got up and began to dress. Just as he was walking out the door, he looked back over his shoulder and said, "Oh, and Harry? Don't even think about not coming to classes, or I'll send Snape to look for you." And with that he was gone, leaving Harry to lie panting on the floor.  
-present-  
And that was how Harry had ended up like he was now. The walk back from the locker room had been torturously amazing. The snitch felt so good, nestled up into his body, he felt so full, and wlaking only made the fluttering more effective. Somehow he had made it back to his dorm, collapsing onto his bed and closing the drapes around him, casting a silencing charm.  
He couldn't help it, he knew he shouldn't, but he was so hard from the walk back that he couldn't stop his hands from creeping down his torso, tweaking his nipples and scratching lightly as they traveled down to his weeping cock. It was so good, better than he could have imagined, feeling the snitch hard in his body as he clenched around it and his hand pumped up and down faster and faster.  
It didn't take long before he came explosively, sure that the snitch would crack as his body spasmed around it. He had a moment to rest, enjoy the post-orgasmic feel of the endorphins before he felt something cold and wet spurt unto his body and he remembered what Draco had told him. Harry wanted to badly to come again as the snitch resumed its vibrating, but the still-cold water resting in his body was a reminder that for now, it was still a bad idea….

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Winning the Game

Author: Snappy Pants

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and that includes these characters. Don't try to sue me. I got nuthin.

Summary: Draco warned Harry that he'd better lose the quidditch game…..in response to challenge posted by hope21108 on

Rating- MA for Cussing, slash, graphic sex, toy, and violence, PWP, sap, threesome, fist. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE! IF ANY OF THE ABOVE FACTORS SQUICKS YOU, THAT IS WHAT THE BACK BUTTON IS FOR! I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE IF YOU CONTINUE READING DESPITE THESE WARNINGS AND ARE OFFENDED, FLAMES DUE TO ANY OF THE ABOVE FACTORS WILL BE RIDICULED!

NOTE: LOOK! I want everyone to know that this is the first non-oneshot I've ever finished! EVER!!!! And it might also be the longest string of sex I've ever written as well…who knew!? It's pretty open-ended, so I might come back to it, but for now it's done. ALSO- there's a little surprise pairing in here for you, hope you enjoy!!!!!! Sorry for typos, no beta, and if it seems a little choppy in some places. I've written this in pieces, jumping around to different parts during boring classes :P

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up the next morning, after having discovered that once he'd settled down for the night and stopped moving around, and with some awkward hip movements to move the snitch a bit, the feeling of it fluttering inside him was actually comforting, and he slept like a rock that night. Of course, his dreams weren't particularly restful, dreams of Draco and snitches and the sex Draco had promised him tomorrow if he passed the test. There was even one dream, one really short dream in the middle of the night about what would happen if Harry lost, if he showed up tomorrow evening stomach bulging with water as Draco did all sorts of things to him with more snitches and broomsticks and bats and whatever else Draco pulled out of his pockets.

But reality came roaring back the next morning when he woke from his dreams to a painfully hard cock slick with pre-cum, and awkward wet spots all over his sheets. He sat up with a groan, thankful that he had thought to close the hangings around his bed the night before and stared down at his rather prevalent…problem. God, it was so tempting to reach down and try and give himself some relief. The water in his stomach sloshed around as he sat up, reminding him that it was still a bad idea. For now.

Harry got up to pull the hangings back and get dressed when a terrible though occurred to him. How the hell was he going to be able to walk around with a fucking hard-on all day, and not have the whole school notice?! He was starting to seriously panic, as he couldn't just not go to class Snape would come find him, and that would be just as bad as the alternative, when he heard a tap at his window. He peeked out through the hangings to see that his roommates had already left for breakfast, and there was a familiar looking black owl, sitting on his window sill.

He climbed out of bed and walked to the window, wrenching it open as Draco's owl swooped in, dropped a small package on his trunk, and swooped back out. Harry walked cautiously over to his trunk and picked up the green package with "H" written on the front. He smiled to himself, only Draco would give a Gryffindor a package wrapped in green paper, but he was totally baffled as to what it could be. He picked it up and slowly peeled back the paper from the small box, gently pulling off the lid and pulled out something silk and elastic.

"What on earth? Draco's given me a pair of girl's panties?!" Harry stood there, completely at a loss, feeling the smooth fabric in his hands. "This feels like that muggle fabric, lycra. But where on earth would Draco have gotten lycra, let alone men's lycra panties?!"

Harry sighed and put the strange article away. He cast a few quick spells, cleaning his face and teeth, pulling on his boxers, shuddering as he accidentally brushed his erection and the soft cotton seemed to scratched against the sensitive flesh. He knelt down to pull up is trousers and stopped, the panic coming back as he realized how deep he was in trouble with this little predicament. He stood there, trying to stand as still as possible- each time he shifted the cotton of his boxers felt like…he didn't even know, but he would go crazy with the fabric moving over his all day long. Not to mention it made the temptation to reach down and pull himself off all the greater.

Then a thought occurred to him. Harry slowly let his pants drop, stepping out of them as he went over to his bed where he had set the mysteries panties down. He reached and picked the black fabric up, and then he realized-

"Damn, Draco, you really did think of everything, didn't you?" He shook his head, a bemused smile on his face as he carefully pulled of his boxers and slid the smooth black fabric up his legs. He stood there for a moment, marveling at this ingenious invention, as the black panties held everything in place without letting it move around too much and torturing harry with friction. he looked down and realized that he could actually pull on his trousers now and button them , and the school would never know he was walking around with a hard on.

Feeling slightly more optimistic about the day ahead, Harry finished dressing and went down to breakfast.

___

Harry had skipped dinner, his body covered in a sheen of sweat and slightly shaking. He trudged up to his dorm, hoping he could find something to distract himself fro the next hour while he waited for dinner to be over. He ignored the strange glances and Hermione's questions and walked quickly.

What a day it had been. He could hardly believe he'd survived it, and that his stomach wasn't bulging with water. He hadn't been able to help letting himself cum at least a few times throughout the day, and potions had been the worst with Draco shooting him knowing smirks and perverted smirks and raised eyebrows for the whole class period. Harry had practically run out of that class to the nearest boys restroom, locked the door behind him, and cum almost immediately.

He had almost started to cry after that, when he felt more cold water in his stomach. He wanted to be fucked so badly, he wanted Draco to fuck him so badly.

The door to his room was closed, and as he turned the know and leaned against the heavy wood. Harry's brain didn't register the sounds as quickly as it did what he was suddenly seeing.

There, sprawled in the middle of his four-poster, arms and legs spread and tethered to the frame wearing a blindfold and gag, was a very naked, very aroused Seamus with Dean standing over him, dripping the hot wax from a golden candle onto his partner's flushed skin. Harry couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from his lips, but he almost keeled over from shock and lust when Dean looked back over his shoulder at Harry, gave a lusty wink, and turned back to Seamus, his voice husky.

"Seamus, baby, guess who just walked in? It's Harry, baby, the Golden Boy Wonder, staring at your naked skin as I drop hot wax onto you like a blank canvas. He's watching you, baby, and he's going to stand there and watch while I fuck you with the door open for anyone who wants to see my little slut give it up for his Master. Do you like that, baby? Does that make you hot? Make you want me to fuck you and make you scream until the whole tower is up here watching you cum with my cock buried in your ass?"

As he spoke, Dean knelt down to the side of Seamus' body, giving Harry an unobstructed view of the pale skin, flecked with gold.

"You're not allowed to cum baby, not until you've made Harry cum from those lovely sounds you make." A whimper arose from the bound figure as Dean reached slowly behind his head to unbuckle the gag. Dead threw the black leather aside on the floor, and Harry stared at the black leather, noticing what looked to be a small dildo attached to the inside of the leather, still wet and dripping with Seamus' saliva. He watched, entranced as Dean quickly went about the business of untying his lover, scratching at the tender skin beneath the wax here, biting a little there. Dean pushed Seamus up onto his knees facing Harry and Harry had to fight the urge not to look away from the naked lust in his roommate's eyes as he knelt in the middle of the disheveled bed, eyes heavily lidded, cock red and weeping as his Master gently grasped his hip, turning him around and placing him on all fours.

Harry licked his lips as the sight of that tight ass, and that sweet little pucker winked at him. Dean chuckled, his voice low and husky,

"Like what you see, Harry? Just wait, just you wait. This isn't half as good as he gets."

He knelt down to one side of his baby's body so Harry could watch as he took on finger and covered it in lube, gently and relentlessly prodding Seamus' opening. A high keening noise arose as Dean worked in two…three fingers, and Harry realized it was Seamus, panting and begging for more. The smirk was gone from Dean's face, replaced by pure lust and an animalistic possession of the body beneath him, as he shifted behind Seamus, and started to push his (huge, Harry noticed) cock into his lover.

"Oh baby, are you ready baby? You're so right, like the first time I fucked you underneath the bleachers on the quidditch pitch. So hot and tight. Harry's watching you, baby, how could ne not? you look so hot, impaled on my cock, when you're begging for more." A chocked sob came from Seamus as he uttered the first syllables of the evening.

"Please, please Master, please please please please fuck me. I've waited for so long, please Master, please fuck me hard and fast until I scream." Harry almost fell as his knees buckled. He had never heard Seamus' voice sound like that, so raw and needy and sexy. He leaned against the open doorframe.

So tempting, oh my god so tempting to reach down and touch himself, but his stomach was starting to feel full, and he didn't want to lose the game. But God, he wasn't sure he could stop himself as he stared, transfixed, watching Seamus and Dean fuck. Seamus' neediness and begging surprised him, just as much as Dean's carefully ferocity as he pounded aggressively into Seamus. His eyes were draw repeatedly to the gag on the floor, and the candle lying next to it, wonder what other toys they had and what they would feel like...

The pair fucked harder and harder, and Harry was sure Seamus was going to be bruised and sore as heel, and he was….jealous? Harry was surprised to realize that he was, in fact, jealous. Yes, he was jealous of Seamus and his sex toys and the brutal sex he was getting.

He was drawn out of his musings as Seamus' moans and screams were quickly becoming more frequent and high-pitched and he couldn't' stop himself from walking unsteadily around the room to watch both boys' faces. His breath caught in his throat as Dean suddenly stiffened and moaned loud and long, cumming deep into Seamus. Seamus' face was entrancing as Harry watched him feel the cum, and looked down his body to see straining muscles and a red, weeping cock. He was torn between helping himself and leaving now, or helping Seams and jacking himself off. Seamus let out a strangled sob as Dean started fucking him again, slowly at first and then faster and faster.

"Aaah! P-pl-puh-please Harry! Please Harry, please let me cum Harry. Ohmigod please please please please I need it, I need it Harry. I n-nuh-need it!" How the hell could he resist that?!

Harry felt his resolve crumble. He looked up at Dean to find him watching him. Harry quirked an eyebrow at Dean, and Dean's face cracked into a smile. Dean gave a slight nod, watching him with fire in his eyes, and Harry gave in. His robe slid off his shoulders as the duo watched him, still fucking. He unbuttoned his shirt and toed off his shoes, sliding his trousers down his legs with the panties Draco had given him and letting them pool on the floor. Harry fixed his eyes back on Seamus, poor, sweating, over-wrought Seamus. Harry knew exactly how he felt.

"Seamus," his voice cracking and low, "Seamus, open your mouth." Seamus stilled in shock for a moment, staring up at Harry then back at Dean.

"Go on, baby, suck his dick, you know how much you like it," he whispered. Seamus groaned, reaching forward and taking Harry's cock down his throat. Harry could've died, it felt so good to have Seamus sucking his cock, with the snitch up his ass and fluttering. He stared across at Dean as they both fucked Seamus as hard as they could. Dean came again first, and the shuddering running through Seamus' body as he moaned around Harry's cock set him off with a strangled yell as he simultaneously came and felt more water jet into his stomach.

The three stayed there for a moment, frozen and trying to catch their breath. Harry stayed on the edge of the bed on his knees while he watched Dean and Seamus collapse on the bed, spooning together as Dean wrapped protective arms around Seamus. Harry felt his gut wrench in jealousy.

Then he realized- holy hell, he was going to be late to meet Draco!!!!

He shot out of the bed and threw on his clothes, but before he left the room, he walked to the other side of the bed and picked up the gag laying on the floor. "Can I barrow this?" He asked Dean. A muffled nod was all the response he got out of the comatose pair. Quickly he stuffed the thing into his school bag and ran down the stairs, out of the common room, out of the castle, and towards the locker rooms. His hard-on was back full blast as each running step jarred the snitch inside his body, brushing it repeatedly against his prostate. Several times his knees almost gave out as he ran doggedly towards Draco, water sloshing in his stomach…

Harry burst into the locker room, looking for Draco with an apology on his lips when he suddenly felt hands wrap around his torso.

"You're late, Harry," Draco murmured, nipping at the back of the boy's neck, feeling his stomach with his hands. "But it looks like you passed the test, didn't you?" Harry couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Yes," he breathed, not believing his luck.

"Accio snitch," Draco whispered, and Harry felt to his knees with a groaned scream as the snitch came rocketing out of his body and into Draco's waiting hand. He was humiliated as he felt the water in his stomach burst from his body, soaking his trousers and shoes. "My, my, Harry, we can't have you wearing wet clothes." And with that Draco set about ripping the clothes from Harry's body and he lay there on his knees, ass in the air and face pressed against the floor. He shuddered as he felt Draco's fingers, just like the night before, but Harry had other plans.

"Draco," he said in a hoarse voice, "Draco, wait." He felt Draco withdraw as gentle hands laid him on his side, Draco's face coming into his field of vision.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Draco, I- I went up to my room before I came down here. And, and I saw…I saw Seamus and Dean. They were fucking, oh my god Draco it was so hott as Dean dripped wax onto Seamus and fucked him while I watched. He- he said Seamus couldn't cum until I did. Oh my god Draco, he begged me, he begged me to cum so that he could cum. An-and then I got this idea. I got this idea to have Seamus suck me off, and if felt so good to have Seamus suck me while Dean fucked him and made him scream. And I- Draco, I want you to fuck me like that," Harry finished, his voice almost a whisper. Draco was staring at him, shocked and wide-eyed as Harry got up unsteadily and went to get the gag from his school bag. "Please Draco, I barrowed this from them. Please fuck me while I'm wearing this. Make me beg for it….Master."

Draco almost came sitting right there on the cold tile as Harry handed him the gag and knelt in front of him. His brain finally kicked into gear and he stood up, walking behind Harry and buckling the gag around the back of his neck. He circled around Harry, his Harry with his cock beautifully hard and the gag almost chocking him, staring up at Draco with nothing but lust in his eyes. How could he resist?

"Oh, don't you worry, my pet. I'll fuck you like that. I'll fuck you better than that." He pressed down on Harry's shoulder until the boy was laying flat on his back. Draco pulled two pieces of bondage rope from his pockets (how had those gotten there, Harry wondered) and tied Harry's wrists to his ankles, pulling his legs apart and leaving him exposed to anyone who might walk in. Harry shuddered.

Draco decided that they were too far along in this game to start with candles and such, but he did have the patients for something else, something he doubt Harry had never thought of in his wildest dreams. He knelt down between Harry's leg, placed a kiss on one knee, crouched down lower until he was just short of lying flat on the floor and gently started to lick at Harry's entrance with his tongue.

Harry, who had never been rimmed before, groaned deep in his throat, swallowing reflexively around the gag in him mouth as Draco's tongue pressed in further, fucking him with the soft appendage. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head, pulling at his restraints. He wished he could fist his cock while Draco did this, push Draco's face closer to make him fuck him deeper and faster. He bucked his hips up, trying to encourage Draco.

"Ah ah aaahhh," Draco pulled back, sitting up a bit, "This is my game Harry. You're just along for the ride." Harry couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body at those words. His hard cock, which he had temporarily forgotten while he enjoyed the rimming, came roaring back to the forefront of his mind. He wanted to come so badly.

He almost didn't feel Draco's finger as it pushed past the ring of muscle, but the second and third fingers came slow. Draco seemed to be trying to drive Harry out of his mind with this new-found form of massage. He groaned again, bucking his hips, trying to tell Draco "more" and "faster". This time Draco didn't say a word, he just stopped moving. Harry thought he would go mad when he felt the fingers go limp inside him, not giving him any of the friction he so desperately needed. He looked up a Draco, giving him his best pleading face, but Draco wasn't paying him any attention, busily pouring- was that *more* lube?- onto the palm of the hand with half its fingers inside Harry.

What in the name of hell is he doing? Harry wondered. After he had been still for a moment Draco started to move his fingers again, working Harry until he was loose and comfortable. What on earth is he going to fuck me with that he needs to stretch me this much?! But thought was wiped from his mind as a fourth finger joined the other three, something Harry had never felt before. He couldn't help the groans that escaped his throat, but he knew that if he started moving again this feeling would go away, and he most definitely did *not* want that to happen.

Draco smirked, well aware that Harry had no idea what was going on, enjoying the ripple of muscles across his legs and abdomen as Harry fought not to move against his hand. He wished he could take a picture of Harry's face as he curled his thumb in with his other fingers, moving them slowly in and out, taking his time. He felt Harry's body start to relax around his fingers and pushed in a little more, up to the knuckle on his thumb, slowly working in and out, eyes transfixed on his pet's face.

Harry had died. That was the only possible explanation for feeling this damn good. God, he wanted to cum so bad, but it was worth it to feel Draco work his fingers in and out of his body. He had never been this stretched before, never felt this full- oh my god, he thought, he can't really be- But yes, he thought as his body burned and the last of Draco's hand pushed into his body. He felt Draco still for a moment, and was infinitely grateful as he felt his body relax around the fist in his ass as Draco curled his fingers together inside Harry's body.

Oh my god, Harry thought. I have Draco's fist in my ass.

"Oh babe, you look so hot right now, so hot with my fist up your ass. Tell me, Harry, tell me what if feels like?" Draco's voice was like a drug wrapping itself around his mind as Harry groaned and moaned around his gag, trying not to choke on his gag as saliva trickled down his throat and foamed out onto his chin, trying to move his hips, trying to get Draco to fuck him with that fist in his ass.

In retrospect, Harry knew it must not have lasted longer than a few moments, but it seemed like an eternity that Draco's fist was fucking him. Harry came almost immediately, but when Draco kept fucking him he kept coming, and all the pent up lust and tension from the past twenty four hours was gradually drained from his body with each successive orgasm. Harry had to continue to fight not to choke on his gag and saliva, but found that the struggle only heightened his other senses. He started sucking unconsciously on the black dildo, pulling it down his throat as though it were Draco's and not some synthetic appendage.

Harry was vaguely away of Draco carefully turned him onto all fours, sucking harder on the gag as Draco's fist went deeper, fucked him harder. He barely noticed the bruises forming on his knees has he rocked back and forth, occasional brushes of Draco's other hand making him cum on command, the fist in this ass the only thing that kept him from passing out. Harry never wanted it to end, this amazing feeling of being full and fucked and used, he felt deliciously dirty and aroused.

But Draco's arm was starting the ache, the demanding rhythm they had set beginning to falter and Harry suddenly felt Draco pull the fist from his ass. He whimpered in protest at suddenly feeling so empty, only to scream the next second as something larger and harder and much more solid was shoved into him. Disoriented for a moment, Harry didn't notice Draco's appearance near his head as he quickly unbuckled the gag and pulled it from Harry's mouth.

Harry blinked, trying to focus on something, protesting the loss of his toy. His mind didn't even register Draco's dick suddenly in his face, he just took it in his mouth and sucked it down. He had a suddenly flash of his threesome with Seamus and Dean, of Seamus sucking his cock while Dean fucked him. He was confused for a moment when he felt soft lips swallow him down, thinking it was Seamus again before he realized that it was Draco, leaning down the length of his body and sucking his tortured cock, twisting and fucking him with that foreign object with short, hard thrusts.

He wondered for a moment what it was Draco was fucking him with now, when his brain suddenly made the leap, putting together the threats of fucking with quidditch supplies, and realized it was a beater's bat in his stretched ass now. The realization sent Harry on overload.

His body arched, he screamed, almost bucking Draco off as he sucked the cum from Harry's dick. His body spasmed around the bat, he was so full and it was so hard he thought his body might just spilt in half. But it was never ending! Draco kept sucking him and he bat kept fucking him relentlessly and he screamed and screamed and screamed around Draco's cock until his throat was raw and his screams were hoarse, swallowing Draco's cum automatically as he barely registered the hot fluid jet down his throat.

And suddenly it was over. The bat was gone from his body, Draco's cock from his through and his lips from Harry's cock. For a moment he couldn't do anything but breath, in and out, when an overwhelming sense of emptiness consumed him and he felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes. He tried to sit up, almost frantic, looking for Draco, only to feel strong arms curl around him from behind and pull him back down to the floor.

"Shhhh. Hush love. Hush." Draco purred in his ear. Harry's body relaxed immediately, curling back into the warmth of Dracos' body.

It took him two tries to say it, his throat so torn up from his screams, but he finally managed a "thank you, Draco." A dark chuckle from the body behind him.

"The pleasure was all mine, my pet. We'll have to borrow some of Seamus and Dean's toys more often, if this is the result."


End file.
